


You can tell me anything

by arcana



Series: Volleyball au where cis people are rare and everything is mostly alright [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Genderless Tsukishima, M/M, abusive family tw i guess?, kuroo's just talking about his family and they're Shitty, no actual abuse takes place and none is physical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcana/pseuds/arcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as they’ve been together, Kei knows nothing about his family life. Whenever they manage to get invited over, no one but Kuroo is home, and he’s only ever alluded to his family members. Back when they first started dating Kuroo had told them that he was an only child, but that was really it. Kei had wondered why, but never dwelled on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can tell me anything

**Author's Note:**

> i have this headcanon about kuroo's family bc of some fic i read and then blaine and i talked about how tsukki would react it's probably horribly ooc but i'm also just trying to write things so when nanowrimo comes around i don't feel bad about not posting things for a month i promise i write better than this

“Kuroo’s the only one who hasn’t said anything yet.” 

Kei looks to Kuroo. Now this is something they’re actually interested in. Their little circle of friends have been talking about anything from favourite foods to deep, more touchy subjects for the past hour, nearly, and to be honest Kei had been getting kind of bored. They liked the people they were with, and since this wasn't a party they knew what they were getting into when Kuroo had convinced them to come, but talking for hours wasn't the most entertaining thing ever. 

It was a relief when someone asked about everyone’s families. Kei figured they could just sit back and listen, for once, and just refuse to say anything if they were asked. Despite that, Akaashi managed to wring some information from them in exchange for information about himself, but Kei decided that they didn't really mind, just this once. Almost everyone had said their bit, and Kei is actually having some sort of fun when someone points out that Kuroo hasn’t spoken up yet.

The reason Kei is interested is because they realise that they don’t really know anything about Kuroo’s life at home. For as long as they’ve been together, they know nothing about his family. Whenever they manage to get invited over, no one but Kuroo is home, and he’s only ever alluded to his family members. Back when they first started dating Kuroo had told them that he was an only child, but that was really it. Kei had wondered why, but never dwelled on it. 

“Ah, you know,” Kuroo starts, but Bokuto jumps in before he can get any real words out. 

“Kuroo’s family is _boring_ ,” he knocks his shoulder against Kuroo’s. “They’re all so docile. It’s a shame. Not like our boy here at all. Right, Tsukki?” Suddenly his owlish gaze is on them, looking encouraging, but Kei finds themself unable to agree.

“I’ve never met Kuroo’s family,” Kei shrugs, and immediately Bokuto looks to Kuroo, who is giving him the most sheepish look Kei’s ever seen. Everyone is looking at each other, too, and someone is murmuring about how Kei must not be all that special to Kuroo, huh? Bokuto may be one of Kuroo’s best friends, but he was dating Kei. If Bokuto has met Kuroo’s family and Kei hasn’t, then he must not be that serious about them. 

Kei takes a deep breath. They’d never thought about it that way. 

“They’re nothing special, I promise,” Kuroo says quickly, “Not really worth introducing to the love of my life.” He bats his eyelashes at them, and Kei huffs. A couple others laugh. Kuroo smiles. “No, really! They’re much less interesting than me.”

Someone across the circle says, “Anyone who birthed you has got to have some odd quirks.”

Kei had been watching Kuroo this whole time, and for a second they think they see a shadow pass over his face, smile falling and breaking a split second before that expression is gone and they have to wonder if they actually saw it.

“I’m serious. The Kuroo household is a perfect family stereotype. Two kids, married parents, white picket fence. The works.” Kuroo is smiling broadly, but there’s a crack there. 

“Tetsurou,” Kei starts, and Kuroo turns to look at them. “You said you didn’t have any siblings.”

“Uh—”

“Tsukki, what are you talking about?” There’s Bokuto again, and Kei kind of wants to hit him. “There’s a whole other room in Kuroo’s house just for his sister. And I _know_ you’ve been there.” Kei doesn’t take their eyes off Kuroo.

“Let’s just drop it,” Kuroo says, looking around the circle, then back to Kei. Some of them let loose “aw”s, like they’d prefer to listen to them keep bickering over anything else. “My family isn’t that interesting, anyway.” It sounds final, but Kei knows Kuroo is pleading with them. After a second they decide that they’ll leave it for now, but they both know they’ll bring it back up eventually. Kei looks away from Kuroo and hears a small breath of relief from his direction. 

The rest of the night goes by fairly quickly. Akaashi thankfully leads the conversation far from family lives, but Kei doesn’t really listen. The circle breaks up and Kei takes a spot on the couch by themself. They sit and watch people interact, have short conversations with one person or another. They don't feel very present for any of it. It had never felt important that Kei had never met Kuroo’s family, so why did it now? Is it because Bokuto had? Maybe, but they’ve known each other probably forever; Kei must look pretty shiny and new compared to how long they’ve been together. Maybe it’s because Kuroo has met Kei’s family—been to their house when even their brother is home, slept over numerous times when their mother is just in the other room, come out to dinner with the Tsukishima’s for no other reason than that he’s there. At this point, he and Akiteru seem like they’ve been best friends for years. Not that Kei isn’t inwardly glad. However, they’ve been dating for long enough for Kei to know most of Kuroo’s ins and outs. All the little things. So why doesn’t Kei know about the one big thing?

“Kei.” Kuroo comes up to them where they’re sitting. He’d been spending his time talking to other people, but now he looks exhausted. 

“Home?” Kei offers. Kuroo looks relieved and nods. They both go to say their goodbyes, and then gather up Bokuto and Akaashi for the ride home. 

“Actually,” Bokuto yawns, leaning on Akaashi’s shoulder, “we’re going to stay here for a while longer.”

“How are you going to get home?” Kuroo asks. “I drove us here.”

“Taxi, or something,” Bokuto replies. He’s looking right into Kuroo’s eyes like a challenge and Kei hates when they have these mental conversations. 

“Don’t worry about us,” Akaashi chimes in. “Go do what you have to.”

Kuroo mumbles something and walks away toward the door leaving Kei to wonder what exactly it is that he needs to do. They look to Akaashi for answer, but he just jerks his head toward the door without saying a word. If it had been anyone else, Kei would have put up a fight. 

Neither of them say anything as they walk back to Kuroo’s car, and the silence continues through the ride home. Kei wishes they had brought their headphones. They’re itching to ask Kuroo about this sister of his that he said he didn’t have but Kuroo’s hands are gripping the steering wheel tight, like he’s expecting confrontation, and Kei doesn’t want to cause an accident. 

They wait until they’re home, both washed up and sitting in bed to ask. 

“So what’s with this sister?”

Kei almost thinks he isn’t going to answer because he hesitates so long. “Why did I have to choose such a perceptive significant other?”

“That’s your fault,” Kei reminds him. “I would really like to know.” The thing is, they don’t want to pry. If Kuroo really doesn’t want to tell them about his family, they’ll wait until he does. Part of them wishes they had the strength not to ask at all. Instead, they give him an out. “You don’t have to say anything.”

Kuroo hesitates a second more and then shakes his head. “Bokuto’s been hounding me to tell you for a while, anyway. I just,” he sighs again, “I don’t want you to think I’m damaged.”

“We’re all damaged,” Kei replies. Kuroo gives a laugh and lies down to face them. 

“Some more than others.” Kuroo kisses him and the angle is awkward, but it’s sweet nonetheless. He pulls back and inhales. “I don’t have a sister.”

“So why did you say you did?”

“I’ll get there. Do you mind just—not saying anything for a while? Sorry if that’s rude but—I don’t think I can handle questions. This is hard.”

Kei nods. They’ve never seen Kuroo like this before. It’s concerning. 

“Thank you.” He waits a second before restarting. “I don’t have a sister, but I say I do for the sake of normalcy. It makes it… easier for me, I guess. If people think my family is normal and boring they won’t ask more and they’ll move on. I’m warning you now that this is going to be a lot, so you can still totally back out.” He gives a weak laugh when Kei takes his hand and laces their fingers together. “I thought so. Where to start, then.

“I guess it would be easiest to just explain my dad? He’s—well, it wouldn't be a stretch to say a piece of shit.” Kuroo grips Kei’s hand tighter. Kei swallows. “He’s a piece of shit drunkard who I haven’t seen sober in years. He comes home when he wants something or when he’s too smashed to realise just where he’s coming back to. He’s disgusting and vulgar and violent—he’s never hit me or my mom, don't worry,” he adds when Kei opens their mouth. “Like, he’d get damn close, but Mom and I always managed to avoid him when he got physical. He’d break stuff, but we never even got bruised.” Kuroo’s expression is angry and Kei doesn't blame him. “Though I don't think Mom actively tried to steer clear of him. She was always caught up in what he was like when I was younger. I guess that’s kind of the worst part. I have some really good memories of him from when I was a kid.” His laugh is hollow. “Dad was really happy when I got into volleyball. Sometimes he’d set to me even though I was, like, two feet shorter than him. He didn't really know how to do it, but he got so excited when I spiked. I don't remember when he started coming home drunk, but it happened pretty fast and Mom stopped caring the second time he threatened her.” Kuroo’s eyes are wet Kei reaches up to stroke their thumb across his cheek. Despite his tears, he smiles.

“God, I love her so much. She was a good parent when he wasn't around. We’d go out for dinner sometimes when he was home and ‘allowed’ it. We’d talk and laugh when we were as far away from the house as we could get. She loves me, too. She just… couldn't deal with Dad, I think. She loved him a lot once and I think that was too much for her. She was absent when he was around—passive. She wouldn't let me talk about him. When I tried to convince her to leave him she got upset. She let him do whatever he pleased, and that’s what I resent her for. I shouldn’t, but I can't help it. She made me feel like... Like I wasn't enough for her. Like I didn't matter." That isn't right. "I felt so inadequate before I moved out to the dorms. She would prioritize placating him over keeping me safe and it sucked. It still sucks." Kei can only imagine. Kuroo brings untangles their hands to rub at his face with balled up fists. “I still talk to her, and after at least a year it still fucking sucks.”

Kei is mad. Kei is pissed, they’re mad, they’re so mad, god, Kuroo doesn't deserve any of this. He’s an asshole most of the time, sure, but he’s warm and kind, too. He doesn't intentionally hurt people. He doesn’t _deserve_ to feel inadequate. He’s more than adequate. Way more. Kei doesn't think they’d wish that kind of life on anyone, but to them, Kuroo is the one to merit it the least. 

“Sorry,” Kuroo mumbles. He’s sniffling quietly now and Kei can’t take it. 

They flick him. Kuroo blinks. “Don’t apologise,” Kei orders immediately. They inch forward slightly and kiss Kuroo. “Never apologise for that.” They don't know what to say to make this better, they doubt there is anything that could do that, but damn if Kei won’t try their best. “I love you.”

“You don't have to get all worked up about it.” Kuroo breaths. “It’s in the past.”

“Tetsurou,” Kei looks straight into his eyes, “I love you.”

Kuroo eyes move like he’s searching for something in Kei’s, and eventually, whether he found what he was looking for or not, he looks away, putting his face to Kei’s chest. Kei wraps their arms around him. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've given up on writing things other than volleyball unless inspiration strikes me hard or i get a prompt i'm sorry i'm such a disappointment


End file.
